Hiei and Kurama's Love Confession
by Paige-boy
Summary: Hiei and Kurama are in love with each other but are too afraid to admit it hiei sits and watches from a tree next to kurama's window and kurama knows it what happens when kurama works up the courage to finally tell hiei? a very sweet story


Hiei & Kurama's First Love Confession  
  
It wasn't as if he didn't want to share his feelings with Kurama its just that he couldn't what would he think of him?  
  
They were just friends and always had been ever since the first day they met.  
  
Hiei still deeply regretted what he did to that fox demon; he had attacked him thinking he was an enemy.  
  
Kurama had injured him and once he had he just stopped fighting.  
  
"He didn't finish me off" Hiei thought to himself, instead he took me in and took care of me till I got better.  
  
Even after what I had done to him.  
  
I don't know what he saw in me.  
  
I'm ill tempered short and I'm not good looking.  
  
But I'm glad he saw whatever he did in me because he's the best friend I've ever had.  
  
"I just wish it were more than that" He sighed staring out into the sunset.  
  
If anybody ever saw him like this or ever found out what he was thinking he'd probably just die right there.  
  
Because even though he didn't show it he loved that lovely well built fox demon that treated him so nicely.  
  
The truth was Hiei hated himself for what he had done to the one he adored so much.  
  
Kurama would say some thing sweet and gentle and he would reply with a curt "hn" or rudely retort but Kurama would always smile no matter what Hiei said to him.  
  
It scared Hiei in a way Kurama seemed to know that he didn't mean what he said it was almost like he could read his mind.  
  
Hiei shivered that wasn't a pleasant thought.  
  
What if he found out how he really felt about him?  
  
Hiei saw Kurama coming through his bedroom door and quickly scurried further back into the tree from which he sat.  
  
And then just lay on his stomach watching his beloved do his homework.  
  
When Kurama had finished he went in to the bathroom  
  
Hiei's sensitive youki ears could easily detect Kurama's velvety yet slightly deep voice humming a nigen song by an American group called the Back Street boys.  
  
Hiei moaned, why did he have to remember now?  
  
Tomorrow Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and himself would be singing that song before an audience its called as long as you love me and Hiei had one of the main parts.  
  
Kurama was trying to keep a straight face but it was too funny.  
  
Kurama had known for weeks that Hiei was watching him and it made him happy to know that Hiei at least cared about him.  
  
The truth was that Kurama was in love with that grumpy little fire demon.  
  
But he hadn't told him yet for fear of his reaction.  
  
What would Hiei think of him if he said that he loved him?  
  
But it had to be done sooner or later or Hiei might decide to stop being his friend.  
  
So he was going to tell him tonight.  
  
Kurama thought Hiei was beautiful and very handsome.  
  
He just couldn't understand why Hiei thought poorly of himself.  
  
That little fire youki was way too cute to think of himself in such a manner.  
  
Kurama sighed and walked out of the bathroom in his silky white pajamas that had foxes on them then he looked straight at the place where Hiei was.  
  
^  
^ .  
  
Hiei jumped, Kurama was looking straight at him!  
  
He knew he was there!  
  
Hiei had to run away.  
  
But the expression on Kurama's face didn't fit.  
  
He didn't look appalled, angry, or even annoyed.  
  
He was smiling very gently with his large beautiful green alluring eyes.  
  
He walked to his windowsill still looking at Hiei with that hypnotizing stare.  
  
Should he run?  
  
When Kurama reached the windowsill he said something very softly but Hiei could easily tell what it was.  
  
It said "Hiei don't run away come here I'm not angry with you I just want to talk"  
  
Hiei cautiously moved forward.  
  
Kurama held out his hand.  
  
Hiei took it and was helped from the branch into Kurama's bedroom.  
  
Kurama looked at Hiei with a serious yet playful gaze.  
  
Hiei was scarred stiff what would Kurama say to him?  
  
He couldn't even look Kurama in the eyes he was too embarrassed.  
  
Hiei felt Kurama's soft hand touch his cheek very lightly slowly bringing Hiei's eyes to meet his.  
  
"There is no reason to fear" He said gently to Hiei. "I have something I need to tell you"  
  
"I have something I need to tell you too" Hiei blurted out  
  
Kurama hushed him by putting one lovely soft finger to Hiei's thin lips. "What I wanted to tell you was.." Kurama started.  
  
"What I needed to say was." Hiei said after ward is  
  
"I love you" Hiei and Kurama both said at the same time then looked at each other astonished.  
  
They had both wanted to tell each other the same exact thing.  
  
Hiei looked at the floor to hide his red blushing cheeks and a smile. He couldn't believe it Kurama loved him back!  
  
Kurama felt the same way but he could tell Hiei had never been through any of these emotions before so he had to be there for him.  
  
"Hiei?" Kurama said in a gentle tone that made Hiei feel like he could trust him. "Do you really mean that?"  
  
Hiei shook his head up and down slowly though it looked like he was talking to the floor.  
  
Kurama brought Hiei's head up and smiled sweetly at him.  
  
Hiei smiled back, and it wasn't a sarcastic or an about to kick butt smile either it was a genuine smile.  
  
His childlike features stood how more when he did this and the short well built fire youki looked far to cute for Kurama to be able to stand it any longer.  
  
Kurama slowly got closer to Hiei.  
  
Hiei's eyes were not small like they usually were when he was fighting or in public.  
  
They large bright red puppy looking eyes that were bewildered and confused to what was going on.  
  
Kurama got closer and closer until their noses were almost touching.  
  
Kurama placed a hand lovingly on the back of Hiei's neck and whispered. "Hiei just remember that I love you"  
  
Hiei nodded slowly eyes still wide and puppy-like.  
  
Then Kurama in one smooth movement brought Hiei's head closer and their lips touched in a sweet and gentle way.  
  
They shared that one precious moment where no mater if there's a herd of rampaging monkeys doing the twist on your head it can't ever be broken.  
  
Kurama closed his eyes and pulled Hiei closer to him.  
  
Hiei was wide-eyed and astonished but soon closed his eyes as well as a surge emotion flowed through his small body.  
  
Kurama put his hands around his fire demons waist and kissed him more deeply their kiss parted.  
  
Hiei was still astonished and his heart was racing.  
  
He looked up at his fox demon with an innocent gaze.  
  
Kurama just smiled sweetly and kissed Hiei's forehead.  
  
Kurama then sat on the floor Indian style bringing Hiei with him.  
  
Hiei could say nothing he just sat down on the floor facing Kurama with large ruby-colored eyes, his black spiky hair moving slightly with the breeze from the open window.  
  
Kurama looked out the window for a second watching a squirrel who had interrupted their moment.  
  
Turning back when he felt something on his leg.  
  
It was Hiei's hand pulling at his pajama fabric with a wanting look in his eyes that Kurama understood completely.  
  
Kurama held out his arms with a small smile on his face.  
  
Hiei crawled into Kurama's open arms and allowed himself to be embraced by his loving youko.  
  
The two teens fell asleep in each other's arms happy for once because they knew they loved each other and that was all that mattered. 


End file.
